candycrushfandomcom-20200222-history
Gummy Galaxy
- | characters = Allen | champion = Saucer Seeker | new = on board in , in in Boards starting with only one colour | released = | difficulty = Somewhat Hard | previous = Nougat Noir | previous2 = Nougat-Noir.png | next = Truffle Terrace | next2 = Truffle-Terrace.png }} Story Before episode: Allen is annoyed because his spaceship is broken again. After episode: Tiffi takes out a remote control, and another alien, possibly Allen's girlfriend, shows up in another spaceship. She beams Allen into her spaceship, and they ride off together, as Tiffi waves goodbye. New things *UFOs are officially introduced in this episode. *Boards starting with just one colour (before settling) first appear in level 846. *UFOs in liquorice locks are introduced in level 848. *Ingredients in liquorice locks are introduced in level 849. *UFOs in marmalade are officially introduced in level 850. Levels This is a somewhat hard episode, as it contains eight fairly difficult levels, including , , , , , , , and , and one very hard level, . Overall, it is harder than the previous episode, Nougat Noir. } | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |27 | style="text-align:center;" |30,000 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |25 | style="text-align:center;" |50,000 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |} Gallery Story= Ep058intro.png|Before story Ep058end.png|After story Gummy Galaxy-bg before Animating.gif|Before story (animation) Gummy Galaxy-bg after Animating.gif|After story (animation) |-| Levels= Level 846 Reality.png|Level 846 - |link=Level 846 Level 847 Reality.png|Level 847 - |link=Level 847 Level 848 Reality.png|Level 848 - |link=Level 848 Level 849 Reality.png|Level 849 - |link=Level 849 Level 850 Reality.png|Level 850 - |link=Level 850 Level 851 Reality.png|Level 851 - |link=Level 851 Level 852 Reality.png|Level 852 - |link=Level 852 Level 853 Reality.png|Level 853 - |link=Level 853 Level 854 Reality.png|Level 854 - |link=Level 854 Level 855 Reality.png|Level 855 - |link=Level 855 Level 856 Reality.png|Level 856 - |link=Level 856 Level 857 Reality.png|Level 857 - |link=Level 857 Level 858 Reality.png|Level 858 - |link=Level 858 Level 859 Reality.png|Level 859 - |link=Level 859 Level 860 Reality.png|Level 860 - |link=Level 860 |-| Champion title= Saucer Seeker.png|Champion title|link=Saucer Seeker |-| Icon= Gummygalaxy.png|Episode icon Trivia *All the levels in this episode have UFOs present. *The new UFO in the after story matched the new element. *This episode shares its first word with Gummy Gardens. *This is the fifteenth episode in a row in which there is no text in the story. *This episode continues the trend of no moves or timed levels as they are absent once again. *This episode continues the trend of having new things being introduced. *This episode even have two levels whose boards are shaped like an alien. They are , and . They are based on the alien invaders in Taito's hit game Space Invaders. *This episode marks Allen's fourth appearance. The first being in Salty Canyon, second being in Sweet Surprise, and third being in Eggnog Emporium (shown in figurine). *The episode's pathway is one of the few that are reused in later episodes, especially after World 11. Almost all pathways are reused from World 12 and so on. The episode's pathway is used in Caramel Keep, Siberian Sorbet, Bubblegum Hut, Raspberry Races, Snack Shack, Drizzly Dale, Diamond District, Hoax Hollow/Candy Keep (pre-release), Syrupy Circus, Peppermint Party, Flavor Field, and Lullaby Lake. It will most likely be used for an even later episode. Category:Reality episodes Category:World Ten Category:Episodes released in 2015 Category:Somewhat hard episodes